


Leave Me Breathless

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's so in love with Niall, M/M, Narry fluff, Niall's just so cute, Sleepy Niall, narry kisses, narry memories, niall and harry - Freeform, spontaneous harry, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinking about how much he loves Niall; and then he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Breathless

Pale lips on skin; he imagined it.  
Sparkling eyes kept showing up in his brain, as if on an incessant mission to remind him of the bitter-sweet yearning his heart held deep. His thoughts were consumed by blonde hair and passionate scenarios that of course we're a distant thought to the reality he held true. His heart was bound to leap from its cage as he thought fondly of him. The boy who he held near to his heart and whom he though of every waking moment.

Harry thought of _Niall_.

He thought of the one dawn, it was summertime. He woke up to syrupy surroundings, smiling to himself as he saw the small hand pointed at five and the larger at twenty-two. He of course had to wake up the sleeping beauty beside him. Niall smiled, a sleepy smile. His blonde locks set messily across his forehead.

They went to the backyard. It wasn't large, but it was beautiful, a serenity for the two. Harry smiled when a butterfly flew past the two. It was almost too perfect. The way the cool breeze slowly encompassed them so there were goosebumps adorning their arms, and they laughed. They hugged too, pressing their toes right up against each another in the dewy grass that sent shivers up their spines when combined with the wind and the way their bodies conformed to fit the other.

He missed Niall. He had only just been there, at Harry's house. But he missed him. He couldn't help but let a giggle bubble in his throat and escape and he remembered hours earlier when they sat across from each other, a tub of delectable ice cream cooling their legs. They told each other stories. They revealed their fears and dreams and just talked.   
  
He couldn't help the unnerving longing for Niall to be his. He was scared to commit to something as big and time-consuming as a real relationship. But Niall was worth it. Which is why he found himself in front of Niall's door, water droplets gliding over his skin due to the heavy rainfall. (His lips were surely blue, purple maybe)

_"Harry?"_

"Niall."

_"Harry."_

"Niall I love you."

_"Oh."_

"Oh?"

_"Oh. I love you too."_

And when their lips met, Harry's whole being melted. He loved Niall and he loved that Niall loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Xx
> 
> Natalie


End file.
